


warm, unalone

by figure8



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bittersweet, Demigods, Drabble, M/M, Pining, this could be a series i GUESS but for now it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: Being in love with light itself is exhausting.





	warm, unalone

**Author's Note:**

> ughhh i don’t know what this is either. sorry  
> title from technicolor beat by oh wonder. there’s a huge chance this will have a sequel but like... we’ll see 
> 
> <3

When Donghyuck laughs, he throws his head back, exposes the perfect line of his throat. The skin there is just as golden as the rest of his body, but it looks softer somehow, and almost scintillating. Mark wants to put his mouth there, the faintest of touches, just to _feel_. He knows Donghyuck runs hot, like the sun itself, truly his father’s son.

Mark, son of Hermes, has always been a disappointment. His father is a trickster and a traveler, but Mark’s eyes are too honest, and his heart is set in stone. Donghyuck, son of Apollo, is his exact opposite—bright and strong and funny and fast and _beautiful_ , so beautiful it hurts to look at him sometimes. The only thing they have in common is music, the fluid sound of the lyre, like water flowing through open fingers. They both play, and they both sing, and with the instrument in his hands Mark suddenly feels adequate, feels _complete_ , like maybe he has a purpose after all, maybe he has a _place._

Donghyuck’s voice is like honey, sticky and _sweet_ , and if it had a color it would be amber. Mark could get lost in it, wants to wrap himself in it, wants to carry it on his skin like a tattoo. But he has winged feet and a heart heavier than the world on Atlas’ shoulders, a destiny that tugs and pulls, and a mission to carry. Like all demigods, Olympus is his almost-home, his half-forever.

Donghyuck belongs. Donghyuck is the son of the Sun and the Earth, Donghyuck can drink ambrosia by the cup, Donghyuck is a _god_. So Mark watches him, drinks in the sight of him in this empty field, dancing among the flowers, not a care in the world. Donghyuck doesn’t understand time, or longing, or even death. He walks through the valley untouched, eternal. Mark is as human as he is god, blood in his veins battling with ichor, and he knows the smell and the taste of heartbreak.

When Donghyuck leans in, tries to press his lips to his cheek, Mark turns his face away.


End file.
